


Crisis

by MadHatter_22 (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just needs love, Marichat, Multi, My First Fanfic, Poor Adrien, Smut, this might suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MadHatter_22
Summary: Adrien Ageste live was awful.His mom left. Father distance and cold.So its not his fault that his a Criminal. So why is a girl like Her in his head?And why does he feel so happy when his around her?





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't know how it all started.  
Actually erased that.He did Know why he's a Criminal. One word.Three letters. Dad.

Or father.To Adrien he stopped being a dad a long time ago.After his mother Vanished, his dad became cold and distance.At first he thought it was Normal. But he started to make him do Things he didn't like or even do. He can handle Fencing and Chinese. But He hated Modeling so much. People started to worship him like he was A Superstar. His best friend well Ex best friend even started to Flirt with him. He Had only one friend.His Father homeschool him. But he was so Sick of being trapped.  
So Sick of being a puppet. So sick of people acting like he was some sort of Priceless Object.

So he started to make his own Choices. He didn't show up at his fencing class.Or Chinese. His Father was Furious at him. His words still hurt him.

“Why couldn't you just disappeared instead of your Mother!?”  
He didn't respond. He just run to his room. Ignoring The cries of his father saying his name or that he was sorry.

Sorry. The one world he always heard.

“I'm _**sorry**_ that your Mother disappeared”  
“I'm _**sorry**_ that your father is Acting like this”  
“I'm _**sorry**_ but you can't Be seen like this!  
I'm _**sorry**_  
 _ **Sorry**_  
 _ **Sorry.**_

“No I'm sorry that I will make everyone see what a cold world this is!”

Two years.Two Years since he became Chat Noir Most Wanted Criminal. Feared person from all Of Paris. Also Adrien Local Bad Boy.A rebel. No one dared to speak to him Unless he spoke first. If you asked him he was happy.He actually Has Two friends that Are Real and like him as him. He was Finally at high school. He was almost free. After high school he was free to do what he pleased.

He was Never in deep trouble.But Now he was.

“Mr.Agreste Why is there Drugs in your locker?!” He cursed he shouldn't have never pissed off Jax. The drug dealer of his school. Yeah he should have seen that one coming.

“That's not mine” He answered. _Stay calm if you don't your get in more trouble._ “Well why is all of this then?You can't possibly say it isn't yours.With a Boy like you it's highly yours!” “It.Is.Not Mine!” _Calm.Be calm.be’_

“Well Jax and his friends say that they saw you putting the drugs in your Locker. Let's go to the principal Office!”

Fuck it. He was ready to punch the living shit out of Jax. Who was Smirking along with his Crew.  
He opened his mouth to speak when a new Voice Spoke.

“He didn't put the drugs in his locker it was Jax!” Three heads spun around to see A Girl With Blue like hair.  
“Miss.Dupain Cheng! Are you sure?”

She spoke and walked to them. As she walked Adrien had a better look at her. She had A Red like Blouse,Black skirt that was cut to her Thighs.  
_Looks so Soft..And Creamy..FOCUS ADRIEN!_

“Yes I'm sure plus my Friend Alya Has A video to prove it!” A girl who he guessed was Alya Showed the teacher A video that Clearly shows Jax and his crew Breaking in his locker and putting A bag to it. “Mr. Smith! Go to the Office Now!”

As he was pulled to Go to his Next class All he could think was  
_Who is that girl?_


	2. Princess

_ Marinette.Her name is Marinette. _ He found out as he asked a Red haired girl who was talking to her. He sigh.

Today was bad to great. Jax and his crew got expelled.He didn't get into any trouble.He found a name of a lovely princess. Princess such a lovely Nickname. Wait  _ what! _

_ Snap out of it Agreste! You don't even know her!Just because she saved your ass doesn't mean that you can Call her Princes-.. _

 

He didn't finish his thought as a person slammed into him.

“Fuck!I'm so sorry!” He look down and saw His princess.  _ His?  _ “It's alright I kinda owe you since you helped me earlier” She smiled and he lost his breath.She had Beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, Freckles and pink lips that he just want to kiss. His eyes wandered to her body and saw the red blouse that put her chest out.To the Black skirt that looked so good on her he just want to rip it off. He shook his head.

 

**“** Why did you help me?” She looked at him and spoke with a gentle voice”Just because you do bad things doesn't mean you need to take a blame of something you didn't do”

His body all of a sudden Felt flushed and he felt his cheeks burn.”You thank.I I mean Thank you!” “Your Welcome I have to go now nice meeting you!” As she walked away His eyes Glued to her hips.  _ It's like she's seducing me without knowing.Princess Seems like a Purrrfect Nickname.Maybe I should Give her a gift. _

 

Later that day when he return from school he walked straight to his room Ignoring his Father. He went his safe that he put all the money and Jewels and picked a Bracelet that had Blue Diamonds.  _ Perfect for my princess. _ “Adrien I need to speak to you.” 

“Well I don't” need to talk to you.”

 

He heard his father walked away before saying “ **_I'm sorry”_ **

He hated the word  **_sorry._ **

_ Beep.Beep.  _ His phone ringed. ">Kitty Cat come now need ur help - MH With a Smirk he got dressed as his Alter ego Or His crime Side. Making this Was not easy.Or Gaining a Team. At first they didn't trust him and he didn't trust them. But it all Changed when the youngest of the team got hurt. She survived.Ever since then he protect her like she was his sister. And rule number one is never hurt his little kitten.


	3. When a princess meets her Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is so short I just wanted for this to be updated before doing hw.

_ Ringgggggggg _

 

“Shit hurry up Jay!” Chat Noir Yelled as he Saw Police sirens heading to the house. “I'm coming,Now Mist!”. Suddenly green fog filled the air. Coughs were heard as the team escaped.”Damn that was the bomb!”

“Stop with the Puns! Kitty Cat already does them I don't need you to do them as well!” A girl said as she Smack a boy covered in green lightly.

“Well they call me Mist so I had to say it!” “Yeah and they call me dark jay just For...Wait why do they call me that?” 

 

Chat Chucked these guys made it so easy for him to be free. “Kitty Cat Do you need me to Change the Colors for the Necklace?” Chat smiled he knew the Brown Haired girl always wanted to change colors to things she thinks were dull. Her Powers Were different from the rest.

 

In a Mental Hospital, her parents gone crazy because of all the experiments they done to her. The Result was MPD And Anything She touched was turn to a color she wanted,And so much more. She hated it at first but soon used it to help the team.

 

“Sure this time can you add a Name?”. She Smirked instantly “Is it because of Marinette?” He eyes widened “How do you know” 

“Lilly Told me”. She suddenly gasped as her body shook “I Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not”  

 

“Kitten it's alright”.She smiled. Dark Jay Came up to him”So Who's Marinette?” “A girl who help his ass when a guy planted Drugs in his locker.” Two screams were heard as Jay and Chat Hugged each other for dear life. “Sorry My Watch was on” A body Appeared seconds later.  _ This will take a while… _

 

_ Whew.What a night.  _ Adrien Flopped on his bed,Carefully laying the new Necklace Next to him. Blue diamonds With the word Marinette Carve into it.

_ Purrfect.Can't wait to see the look on her face.  _ He yawned. He Put the necklace on top of his nightstand and Closed his eyes. _ Wonder what tomorrow will bring. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to be in the story?  
> Just make your OC and I might pick you!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short.Or suck its my first fanfic and might be mistakes


End file.
